The Notebook
by ilovemypuppyx3
Summary: Kennedy is a rich girl from the city, Joe is a poor boy from the country. They meet and fall inlove but it is completly forbidden. The Notebook - Jennedy style. Some Nennedy.
1. Trailer

**It was summertime in Mississippi**

_Shows Kennedy walking through the carnival with her friends._

**Joe was from the country**

_Shows Joe stepping out of his farm house._

**Kennedy was a city girl**

_Shows Kennedy laughing with her friends._

**They Met the night of the carnival**

_Shows Joe seeing Kennedy on the ferris wheel_

**They had absolutly nothing in common**

**But after seeing her Something inside Joe snapped**

_Shows Joe hanging from the bars of the ferris wheel._

_"Will you go out with me?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Damn, my hands slipping."_

_"Okay, fine I'll go out with you!"_

_"Say it again."_

_"I WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU!"_

**They fell inlove**

_Shows Kennedy and Joe dancing._

**But her parents don't accept him**

_Shows Joe at dinner with Kennedy and her parents._

_"So, what do you do, Joe?"_

_"I work on my uncle's farm."_

_"How much do you make?"_

_"Fourty cents and hour."_

_Shows Kennedy's mom with a disgusted look on her face._

**And they try to keep them apart**

_Shows Kennedy and her mom arguing._

_"It has got to stop."_

_"Joe?"_

_"He's a nice boy, but he's just not for you!"_

_"I love him, mom!"_

_Shows Kennedy running out of the room crying._

**A story about love**

_Shows Kennedy and Nick at dinner._

_"Its normal not to forget your first love, but I want you."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes!"_

**About what we really want**

_Shows Kennedy showing up at Joe's house._

_"I saw you were fighting in the war, I wanted to see if you were okay."_

**What we settled for**

_Shows Kennedy and Joe arguing_

_"I have a fiance waiting for me."_

_"So, you're chosing him over me?"_

**And who we're meant for**

_Shows Kennedy and Joe in the rain._

_"Why didn't you write me? I waited for you for four years!"_

_"I wrote you everyday for a year!"_

_Shows Joe kissing Kennedy._

**Starring Kennedy Gerard**

_Shows Kennedy waving to Joe._

**Joe Jonas**

_Shows Joe winking at Kennedy._

**Nick Jonas**

_Shows Nick getting down on one knee to Kennedy._

**and Kevin Jonas**

_Shows Kevin hugging Joe._

_"Its gonna be alright, buddy."_

**The Notebook.**

_Shows Kennedy holding a book full of letters._

_"I see you found my letters._

_"Yeah.."_

**Coming Soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

_A.N: I kept the same last names of the people in the movie, so its Kennedy Hamilton and Joe Colquhoun. :)_

_Oh, and its set in the 1940s just like the actual movie. (:_

**CHAPTER ONE.**

It was a warm summer evening in the small town of Tupela, Mississippi. Any teenager around the area had made there way down the carnival which came there every single year. Among the crazy teens sprinting to be first in line for the rides, and the happy shrieks of the people on them, stood nineteen year old Joe Colquhoun. He was standing in the middle of it all with his best friend Kevin Jonas. They never really came to the carnivals for the amusments, they came to see if they could pull any chicks. Well, Kevin did anyways.

"Hey, Kev. Who's that?" Joe asked him, noticing a pretty blonde girl sitting with a friend on the ferris wheel.

"Oh, Thats Kennedy Hamilton." Kevin nudged him. "Her dad's got more money than God, seriously."

"Hmm.." Joe murmed, making his way over to the ferris wheel. "Hey, Bob, I'll pay you later, okay?"

Immediatly after he said that, Joe jumped onto the back of the carriage that Kennedy and her friend Miley were sitting in.

"Joe, what the hell are you doing?" The ferris wheel owner, Bob shouted to Joe as the ferris wheel started to move up.

"I'll pay you later, I swear!" Joe shouted, climbing into the carriage. "Hi."

"You can't do that, Joe!" Bob shouted, stopping the ride. "Only two people in the carriage!"

"Oh, sorry." Joe yelled back at him, grabbing onto the metal bar of the ferris wheel.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kennedy screamed. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!"

"Will you go out with me?" Joe asked her, hanging from the bars of the ferris wheel.

"NO!" Kennedy yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want too!"

"Damn, my hands slipping!" Joe let go with one hand, laughing.

Kennedy screamed. "OKAY I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!"

"Say it again." Joe smirked, holding on with two hands again.

"I WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU!"

"Alright, alright. We'll go out." Joe laughed.

"But first.." Kennedy smirked, reaching for his belt buckle.

"Oh, no." Joe groaned, looking down at the hundreds of people looking up at him.

Kennedy un-did the buckle of his belt, and yanked down his pants. He could hear the roar of laughter from his school friends which stood below him, as he hung from a ferris wheel in his underwear.

"That'll teach you NOT to do that again." Kennedy told him, as he sat down in the carriage, pulling up his pants.

"I can't believe you did that." He glared at her, but laughed through his gritted teeth.

"I can't believe you did THAT!" Kennedy emphasized the word 'that', as the ferris wheel started moving downwards again.

------------------------------------------------------

**What did you think?**

**If you liked this, and you haven't saw the real movie**

**of 'The Notebook' which my story is based on then **

**you MUST see it!**

**Its amazing.**

**Review. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Kennedy was walking along the beach with two of her best friends, Miley and Demi. They were just laughing, and talking about stuff that normal seventeen year olds would talk about.

"Kennedy!" An unfamiliar voice came from behind her, forcing her to turn around.

"Um, Joe?" Kennedy said, puzzled as she saw Joe running down the beach to her.

"Hey!" He smiled, stopping infront of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, it had been three weeks since the carnival and she hadn't seen him.

"I'm here for that date you promised." Joe told her as a sly smirk crossed his face.

"I didn't promise you anything." She corrected him. "But I did embarass you."

"Yeah, thanks for.." His voice trailed off, as he noticed how her beautiful green eyes lit up when she giggled softly as the memories of Joe hanging from a ferris wheel in his underwear came back to her.

"I guess I owe you a date then." She smiled, nodding her head. "Where to?"

"Umm.." Joe thought for a moment. "How about iHop?"

"iHop it is." Kennedy smiled. "Bye girls."

"Bye, Kenz." Miley and Demi said in unison, waving as Kennedy walked off next to Joe.

"So, tell me about yourself?" Kennedy smiled, looking up at Joe.

"Well, I'm nineteen." He started, smiling back at her. "And I work on my uncle's farm most summers. What about you? You look like an interesting person."

"Not really." Kennedy shook her head. "My dad owns a line of hotels across the states, and I'm from Texas. That's about it."

"I thought I heard one of those cute little country accents." Joe laughed.

Kennedy laughed too. She could feel something when she was around Joe. She didn't know what this feeling was but, she knew she liked it.

Soon, they were inseperable. They came from two completly different worlds, She was like a princess, and she could have anything she ever wanted and he didnt have a penny to his name. As different as they were, they had one thing in common - they were absolutly crazy about eachother.

"I have to go." Kennedy whispered softly in Joe's ear, as they sat in the car.

"No, dont." He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I have too." She sighed, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Fine, but I'll be back for you tomorrow." He smirked, kissing her quickly.

"Can't wait." She smiled, getting out of the car.

"Neither can I." He smiled back at her.

"Bye!" She waved, closed the car door and ran up to her house.

"Hello, honey." Her dad smiled, sitting on a chair on the porch.

"Oh, god!" Kennedy exclaimed, placing a hand on her chest. "You scared me. What are you doing out here?"

"I was waiting for you." Her dad told her, placing his newspaper on the small table next to the chair he was sitting on. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was at the beach with Joe and-"

"You really like this boy, don't you?" Her dad cut her off.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Well, you'll have to bring him over soon, and we can meet him."

"Yeah, ofcourse! Joe'd really like that." She smiled, watching Joe's old chevy truck drive away into the distance until it was out of sight.

"That's great." Her dad chuckled. "Now, up to bed. Its late."

"Okay, daddy. Night!" She smiled, kissing her dad's cheek, and going inside. "I'm going to bed, mom!"

"Alright, honey!" Her mom answered, from the large kitchen in the house they were rented in Mississippi for the summer. "Goodnight."

"Night, mom!" Kennedy replied, running upstairs.

She entered her large bedroom, and walked over to the window and closed her white satin curtains. She sighed happily, making her way to her bed where a short pink silk night dress had been laid out for her. She slipped it on, and laid down in her bed.

"Night, Joey." She smiled, looking at the picture of Joe and her on her bedside table.

Then she clicked off the night light, rolled over and fell asleep.

**I never proof read these things so, sorry if theres any spelling mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Joe!" Kennedy called, running down the porch steps to the tall, dark-haired boy standing at the bottom of them.

"What is it?" Joe asked her, smiling as she stopped infront of him.

"How would you like to have dinner with me and my family tonight?" Kennedy smiled, throwing her arms around him.

"I'd love too." Joe laughed, hugging her back.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, looking up at him.

He looked back down at her, then softly kissed her. His kissed was powerful, it totally swept her off her feet.

"I'll put on my best clothes." Joe said, when he pulled back.

"You'll look cute in anything." Kennedy smiled, resting one of her hands on his chest, the other was wrapped around his neck.

Joe smiled really wide, before kissing her one last time and making his way over to his old beated-up chevy truck.

"See you tonight!" Kennedy called after him, waving.

He waved back, getting into his truck and driving off.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kennedy was sitting on the red leather couch in the livingroom, absolutly lost in the book she was reading, when the door bell rang. She set down her book and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Hey, Joe." She smiled, looking at the boy who stood before her. "Woah. You look great."

Joe was wearing a black suit, and his long dark hair had actually been properly brushed for once.

"And you look beautiful." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

She blushed slightly, moving out of the way so Joe could come in. She closed the front door behind him. He looked around their massive house, astonished.

"Woah.." He commented, his eyes taking in every inch of the Hamilton's house. "Nice place."

"Thanks. We're renting it out for-" Kennedy started but she was cut off but the thick southern drawl of her mother.

"So, you must be Joe?" She smiled, coming out of the kitchen. "Nice to meet you."

"Its lovely to meet you too, Mrs Hamilton." Joe said, shaking her hand. Kennedy giggled at Joe's attempt of being posh.

"Where's Daddy?" Kennedy asked her mother, through her giggled. Joe was silently laughing back at her, she could see it in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Daddy's here, princess." Her dad smiled, walking down the stairs. "Ah, you must be Joseph?"

"Its a pleasure to meet you, sir." Joe shook Kennedy's father's hand. "But please, call me Joe."

"Joe it is." Her father smiled. "Anything for the one who makes my daughter happy."

"Uh, alright. Shall we go eat dinner now?" Kennedy said, obviously embarassed.

"Yes, we shall." Mr. Hamilton smiled, leading the way into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a lovely dinner you prepared, Mrs Hamilton." Joe smiled, after the dinner was over.

"Well, thank you Joe." Mrs, Hamilton smiled back, taking everyones plates and putting them in the sink.

"So, what do you do, Joe?" Mr. Hamilton asked him, taking a sip of his water.

"I work most days on my uncle's farm." Joe told him, he knew Kennedy's father was rich, and posh but he wasn't ashamed of his low-pay job.

"Oh, well, How much do you make?" Kennedy's father asked him, losing interest in the boy that his daughter loved, very quickly.

"About fourty cents an hour." Joe smiled, but his smiled quickly faded when he saw the disgusted looks on both Kennedy's parent's faces.

"Uh, did you know that Joe is a great singer?" Kennedy broke the awkward silence. "And he can play guitar too. He could quite easily make it in the music buisness."

"Music buisness, eh?" Mr. Hamilton looked a little more interested now, but still not interested enough.

"No, no." Joe looked at Kennedy. "I could never make it in the music buisness."

"Yes, you could." Kennedy corrected him.

"I don't want too." Joe said, looking back at the two dis-interested parents sitting infront of him. "I'm happy with my job right now."

There was a long, awkward silence, lasting a few minutes. Nobody spoke at all, everyone in the room knew that this dinner wasn't a great idea.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

"It has got to stop, Kennedy." The voice of Kennedy's mother came from above her.

"What has got to stop?" Kennedy asked, looking up from her book.

"You and that Joseph boy." Her mother complained. "He's not for you."

"Me and Joe are _perfect_ for eachother, mom."

"No you are not. He's a nice boy-"

"MOM!"

"Listen to me, He's a nice boy but he's not for you."

"Me and Joe are made for eachother, mom!" Kennedy stood up, the tears were filling up her eyes.

"Whats going on in here?" Mr Hamilton asked, entering the room.

"I'm telling Kennedy that this Joe is no good for her!" Mrs Hamilton exclaimed.

"And who are you to tell me who I will and will not love!?" Kennedy yelled, a tear escaped her eyes, and ran down her cheek.

"Love?" Her father asked, astonished.

"Yes, daddy." Kennedy tearfully sighed, hugging her father. "I love him, daddy."

"You are seventeen years old, Kennedy." Mrs Hamilton glared at her daughter. "You don't know anything about love!"

"No, mom!" Kennedy defended herself. "_You_ don't know anything about love! You never look at daddy the way I look at Joe! You don't know anything about love!"

Kennedy stormed out, slamming the living room door shut. She ran down the hall and out the door, to Joe who had been sitting on the porch.

"Joe?" She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Kennedy.." He sighed, taking her face in his hands. He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "What happened?"

"They..they.." She stuttered, blinking back tears.

"They hate me, dont they?" Joe sighed, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her beautiful face.

"But I don't, Joe." She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said, hugging back. "But I need to go."

"No, dont."

"Kenz, I need too. I think we need to take a break."

She pulled back from the hug. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Not exactly, I-"

"You know what? I'll do it! ITS OVER!"

"What? Kenz? No-"

"JUST GO!"

Kennedy pushed him, with great force into the side of his truck.

"GO! JUST GO!" She yelled through her tears, pushing him again.

She immediatly started slapping him, but he pulled her into a hug.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled, pulling away, slapping him again.

"I dont need this shit!" Joe yelled back, stepping into his truck.

"I DONT NEED YOU! ITS OVER!" She pushed him into his truck, slamming the door.

She kicked the side of his truck, screaming for him to leave over and over again. The tears were streaming down her face, and she kicked his truck one last time.

"No, no. We're not really breaking up, right?" She softened, when he started his truck. "We're not, right?"

"Yeah, we are." He rolled his eyes, starting to drive.

"NO! This is just some stupid fight and it'll all be okay tomorrow, right!?" She sighed, as he drove of into the distance. "Aw, crap!"

**I love this scene in the actual movie. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

**I know I'm a Nennedy fan but I'm really starting to get really into Jennedy now. :]**

**I think they're so cute together. The next story I'm gonna write will probably be a Jennedy story too. :D**


	6. Author's Note!

**Hey, this is Rachel.**

**I've decided that I dont really wanna do this story anymore as I've have a way better idea which is my own, and not stealing a story-line from a movie. It is a Jennedy story, and it will be posted soon, so I hope you will enjoy it when I start writing it.**

**Sorry if you guys liked this story, I just didnt feel right writing a story thats not my own, but now I'm going to come up with my own ideas.**

**- Rachel. :)**


End file.
